tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spikewitwicky/November 19, 2019 - Spike's Journal Entry
Holy crap, when did journals become so expensive?! Is it a tariff thing? But suddenly, the $12 journal I usually buy is now like $20. Anyway - eventful night last night. Megatron, Deathsaurus, and a slew of other Decepticons were involved in a blitz to destroy Iacon. Fortress Maximus held together. But...not the most obedient of fellows. He broke Chromia's orders to hold the perimeter to Iacon, and he engaged Megatron. Here's the thing, it's not only Fort Max, it's Cerebros and myself. Also, the biggest news of the night, Star Saber is back. Apparently, HE was the the growth in Deathsaurus! Now, I've literally seen everything. That actually most likely saved our afts. Star Saber's emergence from Deathsaurus' chest pretty much leveled the big con. I'm still on Cybertron, so I'm missing the impeachment hearings on John MacLeod. So...to go to an American football analogy, here's the grade I would give Fort Max: Battlestation: C - ... we couldn't hit the back side of Metroplex. Add this to the list of "still working out" kinks for Fort Max. His targeting was so off that we had to transform him. And given he's a battlestation, that's honestly, unacceptable. Robot Mode: B ... Fort Max fought valiantly. He also helped put down Deathsaurus. However, reflexes-wise, there're still some outstanding issues. First off - he tends to get a bit too "cutesy" when it comes to melee. He tried to choke-slam Megatron, proving that I think he's trying to follow pro wrestling-style combat when he should be focusing on battle-style melee, which is short, harsh, and direct. So, I need to head back to Earth soon, but it looks like I'll be here for at least a few more days. Then, maybe all of us are going back? The other big news, Crosscut, in his Crosscut-ness, alerted me that Optimus Prime had decided I was no longer assigned as Crosscut's understudy. He did it in front of Getaway, who was supposed to be my replacement. That...gutted me. I had to hold it together, but given that I was no longer co-commander of EDC, I felt like the other shoe was dropping. No matter how long I've been with the Autobots, I keep feeling that there will be this moment when some brilliant person, think Jumal, would come in and say "there's been a huge error, you shouldn't be here - please report to your local auto mechanic establishment, and resume your life." It's always been a fear of mine, and it always will be, I think. Anyway, Crosscut said the reason I wouldn't be his understudy is because I've been "promoted" to be in charge of the Diplomatic Corps division of Organic Affairs. I've been granted the full resources and permissions as Crosscut. Crosscut said I would be his equal on this stage. That...is impossible. I still have so much to learn. And I will continue to rely on his near-limitless wisdom in the field of diplomacy. Category:Blog posts